Perfect Present:Version 2
by LadySarahj
Summary: Another version of my other story. Please Read and Review. Pure fluff


**I disclaim.**

**Ginny POV**

"Is this some kind of joke, Ron?" I asked angrily when I opened my Christmas gift, supposedly from him. I thought it was, at least, because I had opened the gift from mum and dad, Hermione and the other boys. They are the only ones who get me gifts. Ron, Harry and Kreacher don't.

"That may be awesome, but it's not from me." Ron said, trying to hold back his laughter. I glared at him. I'm not buying it.

"This isn't funny, Ron." He kept shaking his head, saying it wasn't him. Did Kreacher really get me a gift? That's really weird.

I looked down at my gift. It was a tea mug with words on the side saying, "I (heart) Harry Potter" on it. I can't believe someone would do this to me. In front of Harry no less.

"It's not from Ron, Ginny." Harry spoke up. I whipped my head to look at him. He was smiling, weirdly. It was a little creepy.

"Then who is it from?" I asked, still trying to contain my anger. Who ever gave this to me was going to get beaten up both magically and muggle style. Fred and George? I doubt it. They do some pretty mean pranks, but they know they would be dead if they did it to me.

"It was from me." Harry said, turning a little pink. I stared at him blankly. This wasn't funny.

"Okay, who is it really from?" I asked, impersonating my mother's 'no none-sense' voice. My patience was running very thin.

"It really was from me, Ginny." Harry repeated, smiling somewhat triumphantly. I don't believe him! How could he? Was he put up to taking blame? Who ever it was would know I wouldn't (probably wouldn't) beat him up.

"Why would you do this?" I asked, incredulously, trying not to blush.

"Because I felt it was true." Is he taunting me? The guy I liked was taunting me? I didn't think Harry was like that. I am rethinking the not hurting him thing.

"Love is a strong word, Harry." I said. He shrugged and turned his mug around. It said "I (heart) Ginny Weasley" on it. Then I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, Love is a strong word, but it is appropriate here." Harry held his hand across the table. I took it, half in shock and half suspicious. He got up and led me out of the Burrow. Ron stared after us with his mouth agape like the idiot he is, and Hermione sat examining her book I gave her, looking smug.

"Are you serious, Harry? If this is a joke it isn't funny." I told him. What f he was only leading me on? I wouldn't put him past it.

"Yes, I am serious. My mug spoke the truth, how about yours?" He said, taking a step forward so he was only a few inches away. I gulped quietly so he couldn't hear.

"I'm not sure. That was a while ago." I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Yes or no." Harry said, leaning forward a bit more.

"That depends…" I said.

"On what?"

"That's for you to figure out." My eyes flickered to his lips. That is actually eye level for me. He is taller than me by a fair amount.

"Okay. My first guess is…" He slid an arm around my waist and kissed me. It soon became a passionate snogging session once I returned his kiss.

Harry pulled back, panting slightly. "Was my guess correct?" he asked, smugly.

"I'm not sure. Let's check." I kissed him again. "Yes, you guessed correctly." I smiled wide. He mirrored my smile.

"I love you Ginny Weasley. I have for a while. I just couldn't find the right time." Harry said sweetly.

"Now was perfect. I love you too, Harry Potter. But, you already knew that, didn't you?" I breathed.

"I had my suspicions. Now I know my girlfriend loves me back."

"Oh, I'm your girlfriend now?' I asked, smugly. He smiled and blushed.

"Will you be my girlfriend Ginny?" he asked sheepishly. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I'd love to. The mugs were true. Both of them."

"I have had that mug for almost a year. I always use it." Harry blushed even brighter.

"Really?" He nodded. I leaned up and kissed my boyfriend again. Nothing had ever been as perfect as this moment.

**There is my other really corny version of Perfect Present. I will make it longer if you guys want. Just tell me in a review! Thanks!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
